Split Moments
by Masayo
Summary: I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue.


~I own nothing~

* * *

><p><em>I never knew that everything was falling through<em>

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sesshoumaru turned to see his little girl brawling down on him. Bending slightly he caught her in his arms and picked her up in a big hug. She squealed in delight and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Rin, you know you're not suppose to run in the house." He gently but firmly scolded the child. Rin pouted but her eyes betrayed her as they twinkled in enjoy.

"But Rin wanted to show you her new dress that mommy gave." Sesshoumaru put her back down so she could twirl before him to show off her dress. Her dark hair was pulled up in its usual side pony though this time a pretty yellow ribbon was used to tie the hair up. The dress she wore was cream with yellow daisies all over, a yellow belt ran around her tiny waist with a sparkly rhinestone brooch shaped like a flower was pinned off centered. Rin's deep amber eyes shone with happiness. "Doesn't Rin look pretty?" She smiled up at her father. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked up at the corners at her little show.

"Yes, very pretty."

"Rin, don't get your dress dirty." his wife called out as she walked out of Rin's room with a laundry basket balanced on her hip. She walked over to them and pecked him on the cheek. "Did you set the reservation?" she asked going just a bit past him to set the basket just within the laundry room.

"Everything is set." He confirmed.

"Where are we going for Rin's birthday lunch?" Rin asked excited. Her parents looked at her and then at each other sharing a knowing smile.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru offered her the chance to tell their daughter. Kagome came back to his side and looked down that the little girl.

"Since you're now old enough, we have decided to take you for high tea." The expression on Rin's face was worth all the planning they had went through. Kagome knew how much Rin loved tea parties and now that she was turning eight Kagome thought it would be nice for Rin to have a real one with all her (real) friends. They had set it up at the top tea house in town as Sesshoumaru would only have the best for his family. Inuyasha and the gang would meet them there to celebrate.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his watch. "You had better get yourself ready. We don't want to be late." He nudged Kagome gently. Nodding her head she went into their room to get herself ready. Rin had already started playing with her stuffed animals telling them all what she was going to do that day. Shaking his head he went into the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee for he feared he might need it since he was about to be dealing with his half-brother. His cell phone went off on the counter top. Setting down his cup he answered.

Kagome had gotten her self ready and was getting Rin into her coat when her husband came out of the kitchen looking a bit annoyed. "What's the matter?" She asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"I have to go to the office for a little awhile." Sesshoumaru growled low. "Those morons don't know what they are doing it seems." Kagome frowned slightly.

"Is it going to take long?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. Pulling on his jacket and shoes in the door way.

"It shouldn't take long." He looked down when he felt a little hand grab his pants leg.

"Daddy not going with Rin to her tea party?" her big dark eyes watered as she looked up at him. Her little lip quivering. Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. He was definitely going to tear apart the idiot that was taking him away from his family. Stroking her head he offered her a small sad grin.

"I won't be long. I'll be there." Rin nodded but she didn't want to let go. Gently he uncurled her little fist from his leg and walked out.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up in her mirror to see Rin in the back seat talking to her favorite stuffed dog that Sesshoumaru had given to her. Kagome sighed as she heard the little girl tell her dog that she hoped that her father came soon so he wouldn't miss out. Seeing the light turn green for her Kagome went. A horn blasting and a blur out of the corner of her eye got her attention until the sound of impact made everything black out.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru rushed into the hospital his amber eyes looking around the waiting room. There by the double doors leading to surgery was the one he was looking for. Running over he grabbed the woman and spun her around to make certain she was alright. Kagome looked up at him for a second before breaking down in his arms. She had a cut on her forehead that had been stitched up, a split lip, and cut hands already bandaged. He could still see some glass fragments in her raven black hair. Sesshoumaru pulled her tight to him. One to comfort her and two to reassure that she was still alive. Though that realization didn't help much as she was the only one here at the moment. "Rin. How is she?" He quietly inquired. Afraid of the answer. Kagome shook her head, clinging to him tighter.<p>

"I-I don't know." She sobbed. "She's I-in surgery. No one has come out to r-report." Leading her to one of the empty seats he sat them down. Never letting go of her. There they sat for what felt like eternity, waiting for news on their daughter.

After hours of waiting here they were looking through the big picture window into the room where their little girl laid. Tubes and wires ran from her small form to machines that blinked and beeped to tell that she was alive. Bandages wrapped around her petite head and arms. There were still scratch marks are on baby soft cheeks. Silent tears fell down Kagome's face as she took in her daughter's unmoving form. Sesshoumaru stood there like a statue. No expression on his face nor in his eyes. He just watched.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taisho." A doctor came up to them. They turned to listen to what the man had to say. They listened to his medical language the only thing catching their full attention was the fact that Rin might not wake up or if she did she would be a vegetable. Kagome paled and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm to keep herself steady. Sesshoumaru's hands clenched at his sides. Bowing politely at the couple the doctor walked off to deal with other patients. Slowly the couple moved to into the room. Kagome sat in the chair next the bed and gently held Rin's hand. Sesshoumaru stood beside her looking down at the little girl that only moments was twirling before him showing off her dress. He gnashed his teeth together remembering the last look she gave him was one of sadness as he left to go to the office instead of with her.

Sesshoumaru blamed himself. If only he had not left his family. If only he had been able to protect them. Turning on his heels he left the room that held his wife and daughter. He need to get away. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Months went by one after the other and still no signs of progress. Kagome basically lived there. She would come in early and leave when visiting hours were up. Not once did she miss a day. She would talk to Rin about this or that. Reading to her from magazines or Rin's favorite books. Painted her nails, brushed her hair, and even brought in a few of Rin's favorite stuffed animals. Sesshoumaru threw himself into his work but he would always go and pick up Kagome at the end of the day. Checking in on Rin and when no was looking placed a tiny kiss to her cheek.<p>

It was just before Christmas when they had to come the hard realization that their little girl was gone. The machines the only thing keeping her breathing. Nothing could be done for her. She was never going to wake up. Sesshoumaru stood at the foot of the bed as he watched the nurses slowly turned off the machines and unplugged the tubes and wires. The only thing left on was the heart monitor as it counted down Rin's heart beats. Kagome stood beside her. One hand holding on to the lifeless fragile hand was the other softly caressed the tiny arm. She quietly sang as she kept her eyes focused on the tiny face only listening to the heart monitor as the beeping slowed down.

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you _

_Hope I showed you_

Kagome's voice cracked as she heard the flat line of the monitor. Sesshoumaru gently took her into his arms was they stood over their daughter. The once energetic child was no more. No more would she run to them with a smile on her face. No more would call out them when they came home. Rin was no more. Their family stood outside the room watching through the window at the one time little family. Rin might not have been with them very long but she was loved. She was one of them and they would be there for her to the every last.

_So this is where I say goodbye_

_This is where my story ends_

_And if there's one thing that I've learned from life_

_It's that it gets you in the end _

* * *

><p>~Enjoy~<p>

Over my Head by The Fray

Lullaby by Creed

Goodbye by Stabbing Westward


End file.
